


Eternal

by mofubofu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofubofu/pseuds/mofubofu
Summary: Oikawa had never been what I expected him to. Not when we were kids, not when we were crushed by rivals. And yet he was just what I expected to see. Shiny eyes watching the moon, holding tight to his pillows during another terrible night, creating new stories about what would be in front of us, or picking fights when he got annoyed, remembering the little details from when our lives were just like they were supposed to be.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> anxiety at its peak and i miss the seijou boys
> 
> stay home

It had been years since we last been on Earth, at home. Home now was this spaceship, drifting through the empty of infinity, surrounded by the unknown. Just the two of us.

  
  


Oikawa Tooru had always been a silly guy. Dedicated, annoying, the best friend and partner I could ever have. He had also always been one of those few people who are just different. He always wanted more, unstoppable, curious. Life was just too big and yet too small for him. I've always thought Oikawa was a true genius.

We had been together our entire life, from the first steps to the first fights, from the first words to the first kisses. I never thought I would be lucky enough to be by his side for so long. Be the one he shared his doubts and dreams, the silliest, childish questions and the greatest thoughts in about the universe. Oikawa Tooru had always been something else.

  
  


And I, I guess I had always been just a normal guy. Nobody looked at Iwaizumi Hajime and thought _"Oh, this guy is different._ " And it was okay. I've never wondered about the mysteries of the universe, never questioned human existence, never once thought about how, in a world full of people, I ended up spending my life with the most amazing person I could ever meet. The one guy who seemed to never accept no's and pushed himself to the best he could be. 

  
  


He had always been in love with space. He could go hours pointing reasons why it was impossible for us to be the only intelligent beings in endless universe. And I would always listen, because seeing him, with shiny eyes while we lied down on the backyard, looking at the stars, so, so far from us, had always been my favorite thing in the world. Oikawa had always been my favorite. So when he decided to start playing volleyball, I played with him, when he moved all the way to Argentina, ready to start a new life, I went with him. When everything went wrong, and Earth was no longer a safe place, I stood by his side, through thick and thin, till the end of universe, because no matter what happened, we had always been together. 

  
  


But now things were not the same. We were 22 when they arrived, spaceships and technology humanity had never seen. Oikawa was amazed, for the first time confirming that he was right. We were not the only ones in this universe. The _'aliens'_ he had talked about countless of times were right there, in every point of Earth. He wanted to talk, he wanted to ask the thousands of questions his brain had created during his entire existence. But of course humans, the biggest cowards in the universe, had to attack. I can't remember hearing a single thing from _them._ And with that, Earth was not safe anymore. 

  
  


We were able to run away, Oikawa was a known player, he had money, so it was easy. Just like in any other situation, the rich were the first ones to get a chance to save themselves. Matsukawa and Hanamaki came with us too, a spaceship big enough for the four of us, food stocked, planed for months, maybe years, and the hope to start a new life somewhere in the infinity of the stars. I’ve never thought I’d see the moon so close, or see the Earth getting smaller, bit by bit, while we drifted away. I’ve never thought I’d see Oikawa cry so hard, - angry, sad, confused - while traveling through the unknown. It had always been his biggest dream, traveling through the space, seeing the Earth from outside, but now, it had become our worst nightmare and reality. 

  
  


Oikawa had never been what I expected him to. Not when we were kids, not when we were crushed by rivals. Not when _they_ found our spaceship, attacked us once again, and Makki and Mattsun disappeared, leaving it to be just the two of us again. And yet he was just what I expected to see. Shiny eyes watching the moon, holding tight to his pillows during another terrible night, creating new stories about what would be in front of us, or picking fights when he got annoyed, remembering the little details from when our lives were just like they were supposed to be. I remember times he’d say “I bet Ushiwaka can’t live as well as me in a spaceship” or “Tobio-chan surely is mad that he can’t play volleyball anymore”, as fun as it was, it only showed how much he missed home, and I promised myself once again that I would always be right by his side, no matter what.

So when, after three years, he told me he wanted to go back home, I agreed. And during the time we spent finding our way back to Earth, I cheered on him, told him that, without a doubt, humanity would have found a way to get our planet back, or a way to declare peace with _them,_ living in harmony, helping each other. But life was not like I wanted it to be. When I was 16 and tried to kiss Oikawa for the first time, life slapped me in the face, and made him say we were just friends. When I was 20 and decided I’d forget about my feeling for him, it punched me in the stomach sending him to the other side of the world. When I was 26 and the only person next to me was him, life killed me. There were no signs of Earth when our spaceship was attacked. It were _them_ once again. I can’t remember it perfectly, but we were only able to put on the space suits, and as Oikawa got into the emergency ship – I think I heard him call my name – I stayed behind, making sure he had enough time to escape.

  
  


But Oikawa Tooru had never been what I expected him to be. So when our home exploded, and my body was left, drifting alone in the empty, it wasn’t a surprise that Tooru was there too. Both our suits were in perfect shape, but the oxygen wouldn’t last too long. Oikawa had been by my side our entire lives, from the first steps to the first kisses, and his eyes always shined, like the stars which watched both of us as the cold made our lips crack, and the oxygen was so scarce we had no energy to keep our eyes open. And together we stayed, with our dead bodies in the infinity he had always wondered about. Life had always been too short for someone as special as him, too limited, too small, but now, with him, too late to come back to life, too lost in death to ever come back, I finally figured out what made him so, so different, with his never ending questions and obsessions.

  
  


Oikawa Tooru, as well as the universe he was so curious about, with different lives, stories and possibilities, were both infinite and eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language and im going crazy with quarantine.  
> remember to wash your hands, stay home as much as possible and try to distract yourselves.  
> hope yall liked it.


End file.
